


The Tainted Crown

by kawaiikanai



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dragon Ag AU, M/M, Violence, kings!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the others of their group of comrades gone, Ray is left with the heavy burden of taking down their once loyal friend; now known as the Mad King.<br/>A/N: I just had this idea pop into my head of the reasoning behind Ryan going from a normal king to the Mad King while looking through my DAI art book and I had to write it. I mean, redstone could be red lyrium and Ryan has worked with redstone before and actually has a redstone block on his desk under his Tower of Pimps block… Just saying…<br/>(Also, I wrote all of this in one sitting until like 2:30 AM, oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tainted Crown

A large crystal of red lyrium juts out of the iron bars that mark the entrance to the throne room, forming around it like a tree growing through a fence. Ray stares at it a moment, leaning against the brick wall next to him and admiring how the stone glows in the moonlight. The mineral would be quite beautiful if it weren’t so deadly; the dark crimson reminding him of the roses he so cherished back at his home. He’d give anything to be there right now, lounging about with Percival without a care in the world. How simple things used to be…

Ray takes a deep breath before pressing on, quickly bee-lining around the huge stone and stepping through the iron gate and onto the red carpet within, daring his eyes to look up at the throne. He knew full well the effects of red lyrium, but the sight before him was still one he could not prepare for.

The entire throne room is overrun by red lyrium crystals, an infestation that casts the area in an eerie glow that could be seen well from outside the gates at this time of night. There isn’t even a need for torches. The glow the lyrium gives off is so strong you can positively feel its warmth. Ray hopes he doesn’t have to stay here long, lest its effect start to get to him.

Ray cautiously walks up the equally red carpet, giving the crystals a wide birth until he stops at the foot of the stairs. He hesitates before looking to the top, the man waiting so quietly there making his heart ache. “It’s been a long time, Ryan.”

The king smiles down at him, leisurely sprawled out on his throne. When the man cocks his head the crown seems to wink at Ray, mocking him. “It has. I thought you had died with the rest of them.” Ryan says casually.

Ray winces, but stands his ground. “I’m afraid I’m a bit more resilient than them.”

“Is that resilience, or stubbornness?”

Ray can barely believe this is the same man that he used to fight beside not that long ago. They’d all been friends; a group of fools that competed for the throne and served each other loyally until it was time to pass the title on to the next victor. It was a simple and just system that everyone followed; or so they thought.

Ryan; with his devious and cunning ways, sought to gain an edge in the fight to be crowned. Unfortunately, it was at a grave price. Even the most skillful of mages can be effected by normal lyrium, its powers strong enough to make you lose your grip on reality. Red lyrium on the other hand, is even more potent. It can drive a man to violence, paranoia, even dementia just by being near it too long. It takes over the mind and body like a parasite with no way of reversing its infection. Ray can see it now in Ryan; eyes not their normal blue but a bloody red and lines of tainted veins crawling up his neck and poking out of the sleeves of his shirt.

Ryan thought it would be smart to use the powers that red lyrium can bestow to give himself the upper hand against Ray and their friends when winning the throne from Michael. He won, just like he planned, but it wasn’t the end of it. He had used too much of the stone and was addicted to the power, ordering a new crown be forged and encrusted with the stone. It still rests upon the Mad King’s head today, it leaking the dark taint and corrupting Ryan’s mind directly.

Ray rests a foot onto the first step, making Ryan glance down to it before locking eyes with Ray again. “You know, Ryan, you didn’t have to try and kill us.”

“Oh, but didn’t I?” Ryan sits up, gesturing around him. “If I didn’t have my pet slaughter you all one of you would have eventually tried to take all of this away from me again.”

“That’s how the kingdom works.” Ray climbs a few steps as he speaks, “We all take our turns ruling then we step down for the next king. It’s how it’s always been since the first King Geoff.” Saying his friend’s name stings; the last Ray saw of the older gent was when Michael sunk a sword right through his back. Ray had wanted to run to the man and save him from Michael, but Gavin had dragged him away to try and hide before Geoff had even time to hit the ground.

“Yes, well, that system didn’t work in my favor; so I sought to change that.” Ryan smirks, sounding proud of himself.

“By killing all of your friends?” Ray fails to keep his voice steady, biting his lip.

“Yes.” Ryan says simply, “I merely had to send Edgar on them and the task was soon complete.” Ryan stands up, hand resting on the pommel of his sword as he comes to the edge of the stairs. “Though you shouldn’t have been so worried, Ray. I told Edgar to spare you.”

Ray’s jaw goes slack before he can keep his composure. Edgar absolutely obliterated his friend and he’d barely made it out alive. A wrath demon as strong as he was that was so tightly bound to Ryan could take out the five of them easily, and did so. Jack was the first to succumb to the demon; being more susceptible because he was a mage. Once possessed they tried to reason with him all the while dodging his fireballs and lightening, but he was too far gone. They took him down quickly before focusing their attention back on the demon.

None of them were surprised when Michael was the next victim, already one for being a hot head. The wrath demon took him over and before Ray could stop him he’d stabbed Geoff in the back and soon after caught Gavin, the lad letting out a cry before his best friend took his life. Ray let himself cry as well when he finally had to kill Michael; mumbling about forgiveness and vengeance for all of them as he looked around at his fallen friends.

It took all of his will to resist the demon and finally slay it. He thought for a moment that he was a goner; feeling his blood pumping and visions of his dead friends fueling the growing rage within him, but he managed to direct that anger towards the demon and strike it down.

“You’re ‘pet’ almost killed me as well. You call that sparing me?”

Ryan shrugs. “Demon can be tricky pets to train. It worked out, didn’t it?” He points down to Ray, “You’re here none the less.”

“And for what purpose?!” Ray stomps up the stairs and Ryan makes room for him at the top, the two of them only feet apart now. “My friends are dead; one by my own hand! And you!” Ray glares up at the crown, pulsing red. “You have lost your mind. This red lyrium is killing you from the inside out and taking what little is left of you and driving it insane!”

“My, Ray, your words wound me.” Ryan covers his heart with his hand and tsks. “I have painted this kingdom red for you and you have the gall to stand on my throne and call me mad?”

“You are mad!” Ray can hear the pleading in his voice and he has to stop himself from losing it so soon. He came here with a purpose and can’t afford to let his emotions get the better of him. “Ryan, you were a great king before when you ruled. Everyone thought you were just and kind. It’s this damn lyrium that has turned you into this… monster.” Ray sighs, desperate to try to reason with him. “It’s killing you. If you don’t give up that crown and leave this kingdom soon you will die. It will be slow; the lyrium eating away at you until you won’t even know who you are anymore.”

Ryan’s face softens just a touch and Ray’s heart leaps into his throat, the hope that he’s somehow gotten through to the old Ryan growing. Ryan comes closer to him and reaches up; his hand cupping Ray’s cheek and Ray can’t help but lean into the touch. How he’d missed it.

“My sweet Ray.” Ryan breathes, closing the gap between them and brushing his lips to Ray’s for only a moment before once again staring at him with his red, soulless eyes. “Such a shame.”

Ray feels a kick to his gut before he flies backwards, tumbling down the stairs and trying his best to roll with them to minimize injury. He lands with a thud at the bottom and it takes him a second to recover, the wind getting knocked out of him. When he’s able to focus again, Ryan is halfway down the stairs. “Ryan?”

“I thought we could rule together, Ray.” Ryan sighs, pulling his sword from its sheath. “I thought you would serve me well, but in the end you have betrayed me just like the rest.”

“Ryan, I never betrayed you!” Ray finally stands up, holding his side. He thinks one of his ribs may be cracked, but it’s just something he’ll have to worry about later. “I came here to try and help you.”

“You came here to try and take the kingdom for yourself.” Ryan ignores Ray, “You said so yourself that you want me to leave.”

Ray’s hand goes to his sword as Ryan comes closer but he hesitates to draw it. “I wanted us to leave together. We could try and find a way to reverse the effects of the lyrium and make you yourself again.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Ryan chuckles heartily, voice echoing around the cavernous room. “Besides, why would I want to give up this power?” Ryan charges towards Ray and Ray barely has time to move out of the way, finally pulling out his own sword and pointing it towards the king. Ryan lashes out at him ferociously, Ray having a hard time keeping up. The lyrium gives him such inhuman speed, Ray understands why Ryan turned to it in the first place.

Ryan’s sword clangs against a pillar of crystal as Ray parries to the side, moving behind another piece of lyrium piercing through the floor like a stalagmite. “Ryan, you have to try to listen to reason.” Ray pleads, “There’s still time to seek repentance for what you’ve done.”

“I don’t need repentance for something I do not consider a sin.” Ryan states lowly, “I did what I had to to keep my rightful place, as I am now.” Ray ducks as Ryan’s sword meets the crystal behind him, chipping off a few pieces right where Ray’s neck had been. Ryan flashes a grin that sends a chill down Ray’s spine. “Have you never heard the term ‘all is fair in love and war’?”

Ray swallows his reluctance and takes his first offensive strike, barely grazing Ryan’s arm. Ryan’s eyes go wide for a moment, looking appalled that Ray had actually cut him, then his brows furrow into the most loathsome expression Ray has ever seen.

They trade blows, Ryan dominating the fight with his quicker movements but Ray manages to block every one just enough and get a few hits in himself. By the time the sun starts to peak over the horizon they are both gasping for breath and holding themselves up by sheer willpower.

“You can stop this now, Ray.” Ryan huffs, “I’ll forgive you for betraying me and let you rule by my side if you put down your sword.”

“No, Ryan.” Ray straightens up the best he can, sword dangling at his side but his grip still strong. “I will not rule beside you because you are not my king.”

That strikes a nerve in Ryan. “I am your king!” He bellows, pointing his sword. “I am the true king and you will bow down to me or you will die!”

Ray gives him a sad smile, lifting his own sword to meet Ryan’s. “You would rule alone over this kingdom of corpses? I’d rather die than have more blood on my hands.”

Ryan yells, beyond words at this point, and runs towards Ray with his sword high. Ray pushes forward, aiming his sword true. When his body meets Ryan’s, all is still, the Mad King’s eyes frozen wide. Slowly, he lets his sword arm down, pulling away from Ray just enough to see the hilt of Ray’s sword protruding out from under his ribs. His mouth opens and closes wordlessly before his own sword slips from his fingers, clattering on the floor.

Ryan’s weight comes down on Ray and he catches the man, steadily bringing him to the ground and resting his head on his lap. Ray gently pulls the crown off of Ryan’s head and sets it aside, fingers smoothing out the sandy blonde hair. “I’m sorry, Ryan.”

“I told you everyone would betray me,” Ryan says pointedly, a small laugh behind it. “Even you did.”

“I didn’t want to.” Ray tells him, “After all you did, I still didn’t want to do this, but I had to.”

Ryan gives a slight nod, wincing once as he holds his hand to his chest, not helping much in preventing himself from bleeding out. “You know,” he grumbles, “I would sometimes stare at the lyrium and think of you.” Ray presses his lips together, failing to catch a tear before it falls near Ryan’s face. “It’s so red, just like your roses.”

“It is; though I think roses are still prettier.” He jokes.

“I think so, too.” Ryan smiles up at Ray. His eyes glow once more with a deep crimson before they slowly fade to the blue Ray once knew. Ray lets out a sob at the stillness of them before he finally lays Ryan head down on the floor. Ray picks up the crown beside him and trudges over to the pit of lava just behind the throne, giving the accursed object one last look before tossing it inside; wanting no one else to fall prey to its influence ever again.


End file.
